yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Kiwami
is a arcade video game, which plays similarly to the 3DS games. Each full session of the game costs 1 credit/100 yen to play. With the release of Yo-kai Watch 3, the game also had been given a second update, resulting it to go through a remodel into . This allowed the added functionality of the Dream Medals' "Y-Chip" NFC feature used for the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream toy. On July 26 2018, Ukiukipedia Dream has received the third/Shadowside update, renaming the arcade game to , to coincide with the Shadowside movie, and the Shadowside anime. This update added more functionality, with the addition of the "NEO Y-Chip" NFC function used in the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder toy. As of the update to this article, Ukiukipedia Shadowside is the current version of the arcade game. How to play ;Gacha :Get a card! The machine will give you a random selection of one card. That card help get you a Local Yo-kai. Enter the card's password at the Lambert Post Office to get a very special Local Crank-a-kai coin. It has a backwards L on it, and it is gray. You will get the selected Local Yo-kai and a bonus Mega Exporb. ;Boss :Hard version of Battle mode. ;Battle mode :Scan your card. You can only 1 card. You will see a map showing Sakura New Town. Browse through the map in a bird's-eye view. Once you find a Yo-kai's shadow, select it and get ready to face a 3-on-3 battle. One of them will be the Yo-kai shown on the card that you inserted. The Yo-kai's 'friend-soul' will appear when you battle. You can scan a summoning card. The game is turn-based. The slot machine requires you to tap buttons at the right time. The are 3 reels. You will earn points based on the symbol that the slot shows. The amount of points based on the results of the spin decides how much power your Yo-kai uses to attack. The game ends when all the Yo-kai of the opposing team have no health left. If the opposition is impressed, they will become friends with you! If not, you can try next time with a better chance of befriending them. After the battle ends, both teams' Yo-kai will show up. You can choose to get one of the 6 cards. The card can be upgraded with 2 other Yo-kai. The friend level will increase and its values will increase. ;Cards :Cards are produced by the machine after every match, unless you choose to edit and upgrade your card. Cards are 5.9 cm by 8.6 cm long. On the front of a card shows a rank, a friendship level, upgrade level, class it is in, its picture, its special move, its name, its attributes and its stats. When the Yo-kai on the card reaches its maximum level on the card, it will evolve. ::Cards can be bought in booster packs titled as . It also may be found in certain issues of CoroCoro magazine. These cards are also compatible with the Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Army arcade game. Ukiukipedia Pack Editions Tomodachi Ukiukipedia Pack Editions Yo-kai released in these pack editions follow a certain numbering code: YW(Edition number)-(placement). # # # # # # # # # # # # # Ukiukipedia Dream Pack Editions Yo-kai released in these pack editions follow a certain numbering code: YD(Edition number)-(placement). The Ukiukipedia Dream packs were initially given names after locations, much like the pack editions in Tomodachi Ukiukipedia. This practice was dropped with the second pack edition's release. * # # # # # # # # # # ;Special Editions * : These Ukiukipedia Cards feature Yo-kai in different outfits. Yo-kai by Edition (Tomodachi Ukiukipedia) - Second Edition= *Pandle *Mochismo *Undy *B3-NK1 *Quaken *Benkei *Shogunyan - Third Edition= *Chansin *Sheen *Gleam - Fourth Edition= *Lie-in *Slicenrice *Sushiyama *Lie-in Heart *Snee *Flamurice - Fifth Edition= *Hissfit *Helmsman *Reuknight - Sixth Edition= *Hovernyan *Brushido *Cutta-nah *Sergeant Burly *Washogun *Zerberker *Snartle - Seventh Edition= *Cutta-nah-nah *Machonyan *Demuncher - Eighth Edition= *Beetler *Illuminoct *Corptain - Ninth Edition= *Kapunki *Beetall *Sir Nyansalot *Momonyan *Sergeant Burly (Singer) - Tenth Edition= *Slacka-slash *Cruncha *Arachnevil *Hovernyan (Singer) - Eleventh Edition= *Devourer *Bison Burly - Twelfth Edition= *Captain Bully Kan U *Benkei Ten I *Melamelion Cho Hi *Fuyunyan Soso - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Mysterious tribe= - Second Edition= *Lafalotta *Tattlecast *Alloo - Third Edition= *Mirapo *Mircle *Kyubi - Fourth Edition= *Brokenbrella *Failian *Tengu - Fifth Edition= *So-Sorree *Faysoff *Cupistol *Apelican - Sixth Edition= *Snotsolong *Duchoo *Verygoodsir *Master Oden *Casanuva - Seventh Edition= *D'wanna *Smogling *Q'wit *Infour *Bowminos *Smogmella - Eighth Edition= *Pittapatt *Snottle *N'more - Ninth Edition= *Espy *Miradox *Maginyan *Frostail *Chymera - Tenth Edition= *Kingmera *Fuu 2 - Eleventh Edition= *Casanono *Toadal Demon *Flengu - Twelfth Edition= *Kyubi Jun Iku *Nue Ba Cho - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Tough tribe= - Second Edition= *Noway *Bruff *Walldin *Impass *Castelius Max - Third Edition= *Ledballoon *Blowkade - Fourth Edition= *Terrorpotta *Swelton *Mad Mountain *Rhinoggin *Hornaplenty *Rhinormous - Fifth Edition= *Wotchagot *Armsman *Lava Lord - Sixth Edition= *Mimikin *Enduriphant - Seventh Edition= *Dulluma *No-Go Kart *Mistank *Darumacho *Pride Shrimp *Robonyan F - Eighth Edition= *Zappary *Frazzel *Ogralus (Friend Form) *Gargaros (Friend Form) *Swosh *Toadal Dude *Uber Geeko *Orcanos (Friend Form) - Ninth Edition= *Puppynyan *Goruma *Dromp *Roughraff (Singer) - Tenth Edition= None - Eleventh Edition= *Kintaronyan *Kabuking (Friend Form) - Twelfth Edition= *Asekkaki Kyo Cho *Robonyan Cho Un - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Charming tribe= - Second Edition= *Dazzabel *Komajiro *Singcada *Emenyan *Sapphinyan *Dianyan *Komiger *Supyo - Third Edition= *Baku *Whapir *Thornyan *Frostina *Damona *Blizzaria - Fourth Edition= *Boyclops *Shmoopie *Bakulia *Pinkipoo *Faux Kappa *Topanyan - Fifth Edition= *Rattelle *Skelebella *Tigappa *Spoilerina - Sixth Edition= *Buchinyan *Master Nyada *Pupsicle *Jumbelina *Strawbnyan *Kiwinyan *Grapenyan *Oranyan *Chilhuahua *Watermelnyan *Melonyan *Swelterrier - Seventh Edition= *Leggly *Jetnyan *Wondernyan *Jibakoma *Sailornyan *Komajiro S *Jibanyan S - Eighth Edition= *Drizzelda *Rubinyan *Komasan S *Komasan B *Jibanyan B - Ninth Edition= *Sarunyan *Pookivil *Robokoma *Jibanyan (Singer) - Tenth Edition= None - Eleventh Edition= *Hardy Hound (Friend Form) *Rubeus J (Friend Form) - Twelfth Edition= *Komasan Son Saku *Komajiro Son Ken *Jibanyan Ryubi *Nogappa Kyo I *Kappa Kakoton *Fubuki-hime Sho Kyo - Thirteenth Edition= *Rudy *Blizzie }} - Heartful tribe= - Second Edition= *Wiglin *Enerfly *Betterfly *Reversette *Elder Bloom - Third Edition= *Wantston *Grubsnitch - Fourth Edition= *Pallysol *Kelpacabana *Papa Bolt *Uncle Infinite - Fifth Edition= *Sandmeh *Scarasol - Sixth Edition= *Predictabull *Gnomey *Ol' Saint Trick *Ol' Fortune - Seventh Edition= *Robogramps *Kyryn - Eighth Edition= *Ray O'Light - Ninth Edition= *Tongus *Lodo *Pheasanyan *High Gnomey *Smashibull - Tenth Edition= *Seaweed Sensei *Odysseynyan *Unikirin - Eleventh Edition= *Chippa - Twelfth Edition= None - Thirteenth Edition= *Supoor Hero }} - Shady tribe= - Second Edition= *Mynimo *Tengloom *Scritchy *Abodabat - Third Edition= *Dimmy *Blandon *Nul *Timidevil *Beelzebold - Fourth Edition= *Tantroni *Suspicioni *K'mon-K'mon *Contrarioni *Slimamander (Friend Form) - Fifth Edition= *Dracunyan *Wobblewok (Friend Form) - Sixth Edition= *Yoink *Tyrat *Count Zapaway *Poofessor - Seventh Edition= *Wydeawake *Allnyta *Count Cavity - Eighth Edition= *Darkyubi - Ninth Edition= None - Tenth Edition= *Usapyon *Usapyon (Football Gear) *Usapyon (Racing Gear) *Usapyon (Scuba Gear) *Usapyon (GI Gear) *Usapyon B *Hidabat (Singer) *Usapyon (Emperor Mode) - Eleventh Edition= *Neighfarious *Gutsy Bones (Friend Form) *Negasus - Twelfth Edition= *Eyesoar *Eyellure *Usapyon Chutatsu - Thirteenth Edition= *Greesel *Awevil }} - Eerie tribe= - Second Edition= *Buhu *Chatalie *Cheeksqueek *Sir Berus *Dandoodle - Third Edition= *Coughkoff *Gush *Hurchin - Fourth Edition= *Droplette *Nosirs *Drizzle - Fifth Edition= *Furgus *Toiletta *Foiletta *Furdinand - Sixth Edition= *Darknyan *Slush - Seventh Edition= *Peckpocket *Rockabelly *Papa Windbag - Eighth Edition= *Squeeky *Rawry *Arachnia *Arachnus - Ninth Edition= *Dismarelda (Singer) - Tenth Edition= *Drenchetta *Alhail - Eleventh Edition= None - Twelfth Edition= *Insomni *Sandi - Thirteenth Edition= *Grumples *Robbinyu *Everfore *Eterna }} - Slippery tribe= - Second Edition= *Heheheel *Babblong *Spenp *Pandanoko *Azure Dragon *Dragon Lord - Third Edition= *Venoct - Fourth Edition= *Mermaidyn *Chummer *Lady Longnek *Shadow Venoct - Fifth Edition= *Cricky *Mermadonna - Sixth Edition= *Mermother - Seventh Edition= *Flushback *Slurpent - Eighth Edition= *Vacuumory - Ninth Edition= *Whispocrates *SV Snaggerjag (Friend Form) - Tenth Edition= *Starry Noko - Eleventh Edition= *Shrook - Twelfth Edition= *Ningyo Son Shoka *Tsuchinoko Panda Ryu Zen *Orochi Shu Yu - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Boss Yo-kai= - Second Edition= *Massiface *SV Snaggerjag (Boss Form) - Third Edition= *Tarantutor - Fourth Edition= *Phantasmurai *Dr. Maddiman - Fifth Edition= *Gutsy Bones (Boss Form) - Sixth Edition= *Meganyan *Chirpster - Seventh Edition= *Cap'n Crash - Eighth Edition= *Goldy Bones *Kabuking (Boss Form) *Hardy Hound (Boss Form) *Rubeus J (Boss Form) *Robonyan 28 - Ninth Edition= *Food Takers (Hungramps and Grubsnitch) *Foodies (Wotchagot and Pride Shrimp) *Mass Mutterer *Whisped Cream *Dame Dedtime *Usapyon *Usapyon (Football Gear) *Usapyon (Racing Gear) *Usapyon (Scuba Gear) *Usapyon (GI Gear) - Tenth Edition= *Room's Smith (Hidabat, Dimmy, Droplette, and Buhu) *Captain Thunder (Second form) *Wobblewok (Boss Form) *Robonyan 3000 *Duke Drooly & Alicktokat *Zazelmare - Eleventh Edition= *Glitzy Bones *Dame Dredful *Hinozall *Shogun King *Headasteam - Twelfth Edition= *Kat Kraydel *McKraken *Oboro Nyudo Ka Yu *Eyedra *Hoggles *Styx Mk.VI *Clipso *Dr. Nogut *Spooklunk - Thirteenth Edition= *Gargaros (Boss Form) *Ogralus (Boss Form) *Orcanos (Boss Form) *Swirlious Omai *Red Paws *Hinozall Awoken }} - Wicked Yo-kai= }} - Other Packs= - Terror Time= *Gilgaros - Ukiuki Looks= TV-kun) *Jibanyan (Happi Elementary School Freshman) *Jibanyan (Happi Elementary School Sophomore) *Jibanyan (Happi Chao) *Jibanyan (Happi Kindergarden *Jibanyan (Happi Puchigumi) *Jibanyan (Happi CoroCoro #1!) *Jibanyan (Terror Time) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama) *Jibanyan (Aloha) *Jibanyan (Aloha - Purple) *Jibanyan (Seawater Bathing) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama) Reprint *Jibanyan (Jinbaori) *Jibanyan (School Uniform) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Nyanpachi) *Jibanyan (Nyanpachi) Reprint *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Black) *Jibanyan (Water Bottle) *Jibanyan (Popcorn) *Jibanyan (Jinbaori) Reprint *Jibanyan (Reindeer) *Jibanyan (Next Generation Happi) *Jibanyan (Cake) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Red) *Jibanyan (School Uniform) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Bag) *Jibanyan (Snowball Fight) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Black) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Yellow) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Orange) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Black) Reprint *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Blue) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Blue) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Yellow) Reprint *Jibanyan (Nom Burger) *Jibanyan (Kaminari-sama: Black) Reprint *Jibanyan (Water Bottle) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Bag) Reprint *Jibanyan (Aloha - Purple) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Uniform: Purple) *Jibanyan (Popcorn) Reprint *Jibanyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Jibanyan (Aloha) Reprint *Jibanyan (Cowbell) *Jibanyan (Namahage) *Jibanyan (Maid) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Maiko) *Jibanyan (Tiger T-shirt) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Awa Dancer) *Jibanyan (Kyushu Boys) *Jibanyan (Shisa) *Jibanyan (White Uniform) *Jibanyan (Pucci Halloween Code) *Jibanyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) Reprint *Jibanyan (Pucci Halloween Code) Reprint *Jibanyan (Kogane Jinbaori) *Jibanyan (Nyaoh) *Jibanyan (Cowboy) *Jibanyan (Cake) Reprint *Jibanyan (Nom Burger) Reprint *Jibanyan (White Uniform) Reprint *Jibanyan (Next HarMEOWny) - Komasan= *Komasan (Aloha) *Komasan (Happi) *Komasan (Seawater Bathing) *Komasan (School Uniform) *Komasan ( ) *Komasan (Detective) *Komasan (Detective) Reprint *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) *Komasan (Detective) Reprint *Komasan (Santa) *Komasan (Aloha - Red) *Komasan (Expedition Party) *Komasan (Expedition Party) Reprint *Komasan (Snowsuit) *Komasan (Pucci Pink Code) *Komasan (Seawater Bathing) Reprint *Komasan (Pucci Pink Code) Reprint *Komasan (Popcorn) *Komasan (Santa) Reprint *Komasan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Komasan (Komashiro) *Komasan (Cowboy) *Komasan (Taxi) *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) Reprint *Komasan (Aloha - Red) Reprint - Komajiro= *Komajiro (Happi) *Komajiro (KJ) *Komajiro (Santa) *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (Expedition Party) *Komajiro (Expedition Party) Reprint *Komajiro (Snowsuit) *Komajiro (Pucci Aqua Code) *Komajiro (Pucci Aqua Code) Reprint *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) - Others= ) *Blazion (Sports) *Hovernyan (Guts Mask) *Slicenrice (Hachimaki) Reprint *Pandle (Scarf & Gloves) *Slicenrice (Pajama) Reprint *Blazion (Sports) Reprint *Flamurice ( ) *Slicenrice (Hachimaki) Reprint *Snartle (Quiz) *Hovernyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Flamurice (Momotarō) Reprint *Shogunyan (Resident of Hell) - Mysterious tribe= *Kyubi (Sanzō Buddhist Pries; doubles as a pun referencing ) *Failian (USA) *Frostail (Winter Clothes) *Frostail (Winter Clothes) Reprint *Failian (USA) Reprint *Kyubi (Butler) *Failian (USA) Reprint - Tough tribe= *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) *Robonyan (Frankenstein - Vintage) *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) Reprint *Robonyan (Frankenstein - Vintage) Reprint *Robonyan F (Express Conductor) *Gargaros (Crown) *Gilgaros (Resident of Hell) - Charming tribe= *Komane (Vagabond: Spring) *Baddinyan (Captain) *Baddinyan (Captain) Reprint *Blizzaria (Teacher) *Komiger (Vagabond) *Dianyan (Quiz) *Jibakoma (Express Conductor) *Rubeus J (Cowboy) *Hardy Hound (Cowboy) - Heartful tribe= *Happierre (Married Love) *Happierre (Married Love) Reprint - Shady tribe= *Poofessor (Gold Jacket) *Wobblewok (Infinite King) - Eerie tribe= *Dandoodle (White Uniform) *Manjimutt (Dog Escape) *Manjimutt (Dog Escape) Reprint *Dismarelda (Married Love) *Dismarelda (Married Love) Reprint *Darknyan (Gorgeous Winter) - Slippery tribe= *Venoct (Winter Clothes) *Venoct (Quiz) *Venoct (Winter Clothes) Reprint }} }} - Events= *Rubinyan *Jibanyan (Terror Time) *Frostail *Komasan (Happi) *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Hovernyan (Guts Mask) *Robonyan F *Frostail Reprint *Failian (USA) *Lie-in (Pajama) *Blazion (Sports) *Kyubi (Butler) *Master Nyada *Illuminoct *Momonyan *Goldenyan *Darknyan (Gorgeous Winter) *Komasan (Gerapper) *Jibanyan (Cowboy) }} }} Yo-kai by Edition (Ukiukipedia Dream) - Second Edition= *Helmsman *B3-NK1 *Beetler *Sergeant Burly *Bishamonten *The Last Nyanmurai - Third Edition= *Gachin-kozo *Minochi *Tanbo *Sushiyama *Beetall *Heronyan - Fourth Edition= *BBQvil *Benkei *Quaken *Sir Nyansalot *Asura *Nunchucky *Camellia - Fifth Edition= *Chansin *Reuknight *Snee *Momonyan *Righteous Zazel *Kakusei Bushinyan - Sixth Edition= *Cutta-nah *Mochismo *Cutta-nah-nah *Hovernyan *Sheen *Corptain - Seventh Edition= *Pandle *Undy *El Doragon *Arachnevil *Gleam *Hi no Tori *Fuyunyan S *Kakusei Last Bushinyan - Eighth Edition= *Slicenrice *Slacka-slash *Flamurice *Illuminoct - Ninth Edition= *Brushido *Washogun *Shourinjii - Tenth Edition= *Machonyan *Demuncher }} - Mysterious tribe= - Second Edition= *Marunugget *Tattlecast *Koma Star *Syutendouji *Komashura *Tengu *Hoteison - Third Edition= *Wazzat *Apelican *Failian *Maginyan *Snow Spect-hare - Fourth Edition= *Brokenbrella *Pittapatt *Peraperaion *Illoo *Bowminos *Agent Spect-hare - Fifth Edition= *Signibble *Espy *Miradox *Signiton *Frostail - Sixth Edition= *Dummkap *Faysoff *Blips *Verygoodsir *Statiking *Kyubi Awoken - Seventh Edition= *Cupistol *Q'wit *Infour *Mr. Scoop *Casanuva *Toadal Demon - Eighth Edition= *Snotsolong *D'wanna *Smogling *Skranny *N'more *Smogmella *Chymera - Ninth Edition= *Duchoo - Tenth Edition= *Elloo *Master Oden }} - Tough tribe= - Second Edition= *Noway *Rhinoggin *Robonyan F *Toadal Dude *Goldenyan *Daikokuten *Platinos - Third Edition= *Wotchagot *Dulluma *Swelton *Touphant *Lava Lord *Impass - Fourth Edition= *Terrorpotta *Mimikin *Rhinormous *Rebone *Kabuking *Silver Lining - Fifth Edition= *Armsman *Puppynyan *Badude *Kintaronyan *Hornaplenty *Go-king Dead *Toadal Dude Awoken - Sixth Edition= *Mad Mountain *Darumacho *Bakeruton *Swosh *Gilgaros - Seventh Edition= *No-Go Kart *Zappary *Ledballoon *Mistank *Frazzel *Ogralus - Eighth Edition= *Fidgephant *Pride Shrimp *Enduriphant *Gargaros - Ninth Edition= *Orcanos - Tenth Edition= *Chousensha *Kakusei Yamabuki Oni }} - Charming tribe= - Second Edition= *Hottocake *Krystal Fox *Komane *Komajiro S *Jibanyan S *Spoilerina *Benzaiten - Third Edition= *Pinkipoo *Jibanyan B *Appak *Tenkoma *Komiger *Otohime - Fourth Edition= *Baku *Bakulia *Thornyan *Komasan B *Oranyan *Sushijiba *Dianyan - Fifth Edition= *Jumbelina *Strawbnyan *Chimpanyan *Emenyan *Treasure Komasan *Treasure Jibanyan *Princess Speech - Sixth Edition= *Dazzabel *Drizzelda *Singcada *Sapphinyan *Watermelnyan *Sailornyan *Supyo - Seventh Edition= *Cadin *Boyclops *Cadable *Rattelle *Jetnyan *Melonyan *Rubinyan *Kurekurepatra *Blizzaria Awoken - Eighth Edition= *Leggly *Whapir *Grapenyan *Skelebella *Topanyan *Pandora *Damona *Warunolin - Ninth Edition= *Jibakoma - Tenth Edition= *Pupsicle *Chilhuahua }} - Heartful tribe= - Second Edition= *Hungramps *Wiglin *Gnomey *Ray O'Light *Happierre *High Gnomey *Reversa *Kyryn - Third Edition= *Pallysol *Steppa *Predictabull *Chippa *Hungorge *Sonic Bam - Fourth Edition= *Wantston *Tongus *Enefly *Rhyth *Kelpacabana *Double Time - Fifth Edition= *Sandmeh *Pheasanyan *Fukurokuju - Sixth Edition= *Seaweed S. *Robogramps *Odyseynyan *Scarasol *Smashibull - Seventh Edition= *Enerfly *Ol' Fortune *Betterfly *Neko II *Unikirin *Kakusei Hanasaki-jii - Eighth Edition= *Grubsnitch *Grainpa *Papa Bolt - Ninth Edition= *Ol' Saint Trick - Tenth Edition= *Lodo *Supoor Hero }} - Shady tribe= - Second Edition= *Hidabat *K'mon-K'mon *Dracunyan *Matenou - Third Edition= *Suspicioni *Count Zapaway *Dark Komar *Dr. Kagemura - Fourth Edition= *Negatibuzz *Mynimo *Tyrat *Moskevil *Usapyon B - Fifth Edition= *Wydeawake *Leadoni *Yoink *Usapyon (Driving Style) *Manmamiira *Negasus *Poofessor *Jurojin *Nurarishin - Sixth Edition= *Tantroni *Tengloom *Usapyon (Marine Style) *Allnyta *USAtofu *Scritchy *Trivea *Nyastet - Seventh Edition= *Dimmy *Usapyon (Military Style) *Blandon *Slimamander *Hinozall - Eighth Edition= *USApyon (American Football Style) *Nird *Gutsy Bones *Abodabat *Hinozall Awoken *Count Cavity *Darkyubi *Kakusei Unchikuma - Ninth Edition= *Greesel *Treasure Usapyon - Tenth Edition= *Contrarioni *Eyesoar }} - Eerie tribe= - Second Edition= *Manjimutt *Dismarelda *Toiletta *Grumples *Everfore *Arachnus - Third Edition= *Buhu *Gush *Hurchin *Drenchetta *Multimutt - Fourth Edition= *Coughkoff *Furgus *Nosirs *Nagatha *Cheeksqueek *Furdinand *Little Charmmer - Fifth Edition= *Peckpocket *Chatalie *Otakaramodoki *Flumpy *Robbinyu - Sixth Edition= *Droplette *Rockabelly *Drizzle *Foiletta - Seventh Edition= *Squeeky *Rawry *Zom B Chopper *Sproink *Zurabis - Eighth Edition= *Papa Windbag *Sir Berus *Arachnus Awoken - Ninth Edition= *Sandi - Tenth Edition= *Arachnia }} - Slippery tribe= - Second Edition= *T-Wrecks *Lady Longnek *Oreryu *Bloominoko *Ebisu - Third Edition= *Cricky *Croonger *Almi *D-Stroy - Fourth Edition= *Flushback *Heheheel *Starry Noko *Shrook *Dozilla - Fifth Edition= *Urnaconda *Vacuumory *Shadow Venoct - Sixth Edition= *Chummer *Mermother *Zazel *Venoct Awoken - Seventh Edition= *Cynake *Indy Jaws *Pandanoko *Slurpent *Yamatobokeru - Eighth Edition= *Spenp *Copperled *S.V. Snaggerjag *Jimanhatten *Dragon Lord - Ninth Edition= *Bananose - Tenth Edition= *Nahgarahja }} - Boss Yo-kai= - Second Edition= *Super Tencho - Fourth Edition= *Ma Injaneno - Fifth Edition= *Glitzy Bones *Orcanos *Chronomen *Gotekki (First Form) *Dame Dredful - Sixth Edition= *Whisped Cream - Seventh Edition= *Ongyoki (First Form) *Enki (First Form) *Gutsy Bones *Gotekki (Second Form) *Golden T *Sproink *Hyoki (First Form) *Shogun King *Slimamander *Last Bushi-o *Robonyan 28 - Eighth Edition= *Ongyoki (Second Form) *Enki (Second Form) *Gotekki (Third Form) *GoGoGo Treasure Dragon *Jiki *Hyoki (Second Form) - Ninth Edition= *Dark Master - Tenth Edition= *Kat Kraydel }} - Wicked and Other Yo-kai= - Fifth Edition= *Defectabull *Unkeen - Sixth Edition= *Shamasol *Unkaind *Lord Enma *Awoken Enma - Seventh Edition= *Scaremaiden *Untidy *King Enma - Eighth Edition= *Gnomine *Unfairy - Ninth Edition= *Kakusei Android Yamada *Mad Kappa *Lord Enma (Enma Blade Form) *Taiyo-shin Enma *Jiku-shin Enma *Ankoku-shin Enma *Jaou Kaira *Yami Enma - Tenth Edition= *Unpleasant *Enma Meiou Maka *Enma Neko'ou Matatabi *Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi *Enma Raou Tekkaku }} - Other Packs= - Ukiuki Looks= ) - Komasan= *Komasan (Detective) *Komasan (School Uniform) *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) *Komasan (Happi) *Komasan (Aloha) *Komasan (Aloha: Red) *Komasan (Sea Swimming) *Komasan (Cute Pink Overcoat) *Komasan ( ) - Others= ) *Fuyunyan S (Nom Burger) *Shogunyan (Denizen of Hell - Mysterious tribe= *Kyubi (Butler) *Failian (USA) *Kyubi ( ) - Tough tribe= *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) *Gargaros (Crown) *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Robonyan (Frankenstein: Vintage) - Charming tribe= *Komiger (Vagabond: Spring) *Komiger (Vagabond) *Blizzaria (Teacher) *Komajiro (Happi) *Baddinyan (Captain) *Komajiro (Cute Aqua Overcoat) - Heartful tribe= None - Shady tribe= *Poofessor (Golden Jacket) *Wobblewok (Lord King of the Infinite) - Eerie tribe= *Dandoodle (White Uniform) - Slippery tribe= None }} }} }} }} Yo-kai Yet to be Featured - Mysterious tribe= ;Rank E *Zip Unlock *Kuchisuberashi *Nandenaan ;Rank D *Hijouguchi *Unshelltered ;Rank C *Sutton-kyo *Rainbone *Yoganalisten ;Rank B *Houzzat *Seidenki *Nazotoki *Kamikakushi *Himajin *Miss Terry ;Rank A *Jigoku-mimizuku *Sonaandaa *Otonakai ;Rank S *Edison *Mazinkhamun - Tough tribe= ;Rank E *Oh Wheel *Amanjiru ;Rank D *Speedemountain *Akkerakan ;Rank C *Sing Kong *Kameppa *Okurairi *Kakusan ;Rank B *Dokidokidoki *Brooklin *Wall Guy *Garandu *Mecha Orochi *Mecha Kyubi ;Rank A *Gyujiru *Shireikan *Steaking *Nyaaminator ;Rank S *The Jawsome Kid *El Syaclero - Charming tribe= ;Rank E *Piyopiyoko *Ikiataribatta *Buttered Blue *Unbelievabou *Massaranyan ;Rank D *Wakarunner *Demonade *Kanpe-chan *Molar Petite ;Rank C *Nekidspeed *Nanskunk *Okiraccoon *Tamanokoshi ;Rank B *Muchaburikko *Harry Barry *Life-is-Parfait *Mifu ;Rank A *Punching Baguette *Robokapp *Chocobonyan *Mooglinyan *Puninyan *Punikoma *Jibanyan King *Komasan Jack *Komajuro ;Rank S *Bad Boya *Gekikara Boy *Karasu Tengu *Karura *Tamago no Kimi *Warunolin *Pandora - Heartful tribe= ;Rank E *Mo-saku *Harmory *Lil Blue Bathinghood ;Rank D *Afro 13 *Tentekomai *Tomorrow Gal *Docchitsukazu *Pochit ;Rank C *Don Chan *Kangaeroo *Hanashikami *Sunday Papa *Got It Maid *Ecolojii *EthanIttele *Country Ba'aba *Sunny Lettuce-san *Tereteru-bozu ;Rank B *Hungry G *Nurse Tongus *Mister Sandmeh *Happy-san *Hamigaki-fujin *Rollen ;Rank A *Bubble Beth *Dubbles *Itareri-tsukuseri *Mama Aura *Amplifly *Mikaeri ;Rank S *Auntie Heart *Darwin *Bourgeois G *King Reaction - Shady tribe= ;Rank E *Yarusenasu *Chikurima *Chirakashikerai *Ake *Herbiboy *Tsubuyaki ;Rank D *Karikari Bacon *Geekun ;Rank C *Payn *Yoodooit *Disliking *Inchicken *Annojoe *Aitttimes *Gojidatsujii *Ittan-Sorry *Yodomu ;Rank B *Agon *Carniboy *Treet *Snobetty *Darisu ;Rank A *Gimme *Hack King *USApyon Queen ;Rank S *Yagyou *Gorgeous Ambassador - Eerie tribe= ;Rank E *Kaeri Tie *Yabuletter *Tenohira-gaeshi *Ashidematoi *Taikomochi ;Rank D *Kibandoll *Fuankan *Taraimawashi ;Rank C *Ben Tover *Ohitori-sama *Tenparunba *Koshipanda *Sakinobashi ;Rank B *Robomutt *Kechirashi *Unlucky-san *Yocchaa ;Rank A *Gomathree *Compunzer *Lamedian *Decidevible *Otoroshi ;Rank S *Origin *Phantom *Batan Q *Jankukoshino *Gentlemenken - Slippery tribe= ;Rank E *Bungee Kyusu *Maimaipace *Putasockinit *Snaggly ;Rank D *Kaigyo *Fishpicable *Irewig ;Rank C *Whisper *Kirisugirisu *Hipparidako *Takorami *Daiz ;Rank B *Snidewinder *Rageon *Confuze *Draaagin *Robonoko *Robodraggie *Abura-sumashi ;Rank A *Whinona *Tunatic *Firewig *Chocobanana *Whisbaba ;Rank S *Senpoku-kanpoku *Nostradamas - Wicked tribe= ;Rank D *Feargus ;Rank C *Grublappa ;Rank B *Madmunch *Wrongnek ;Rank A *Badsmella - Enma tribe= ;Rank S *King Enma - Boss Yo-kai= *McKraken (Second form) *Duwheel *Squisker *Demuncher (Boss form) *Devourer (Boss form) *Eyeclone *Kin and Gin *Dame Damona *Hans Full *Eyephoon *Mallice *Cap'n Rex *Flippa and Floppa *Hans Galore *Retinado *Bronzlow *Teastroyer *Edamame-sama *Tattleterror *Akamaneki Gold *Shirokoma Gold *Captain Thunder (First Form) *Nurarihyon *Pink Emperor *Any Boss Yo-kai being introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3. }} Trivia *All Yo-kai Ranks prior to Yo-kai Watch 3 are the same as their inclusion in Yo-kai Watch Busters. In example, Rhinormous, a Rank S Yo-kai, is treated as a Rank A Yo-kai, which was the case with Rhinormous in Yo-kai Watch Busters. External Links *Ukiukipedia Dream page *Tomodachi Ukiukipedia page *Ukiukipedia Shadowside page (current page) Category:Video games